EN EL PASADO SE ENCUENTRA LA CLAVE
by katlyn cullen
Summary: Revisión Betas. Bella procede de una familia de poderosos magos. Pero no es hasta que pierde el amor de su vida, que decide utilizar la energía universal para dar un giro en el tiempo, lo que no sabe es que todo tiene un precio y ambos deberán pagarlo.
1. PREFACIO

Finalmente ésta historia será editada y complementada por un grupo del primer curso de betas realizado por BetasFanfiction de mundofanfiction . blogspot . com, por lo cual esta historia está siendo publicada desde su prefacio nuevamente. Puede que le agregue algunas cosas nuevas, sobre todo porque tiene una secuela. Magia del Pasado, su secuela seguirá siendo publicada luego de ésta edición, ya que habrá complementos que deben hilarse con la presente historia.

Quiero agradecer especialmente **Andrea**, quien es la beta tutora y a su equipo Jennifer y Ebrume,por donar su tiempo al arte del beteo. Gracias chicas por todo, aprecio mucho su trabajo.

…

**Título: **** En el Pasado se Encuentra la Clave**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos un poco.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella procede de una familia de poderosos hechiceros, pero no es hasta que pierde el amor de su vida que decide utilizar la energía universal para dar un giro en el tiempo, lo que no sabe es que todo tiene un precio y ambos deberán pagarlo****.**

**….**

**_No sabía que hacía en medio de la calle frente al mercado de víveres donde la gente pasaba y me miraba extrañada de verme ahí, todos tenían ropas extrañas, mire mi móvil y no tenía seña._**

**_ ¿Qué había pasado? estaba cien años atrás en la misma ciudad de Chicago, pero sin saber cuál era el motivo que me había llevado allí, mi corazón se acelero de repente cuando mis ojos se encontraron con esos ojos verdes; que parecían leer la confusión que había en mi mente._**

**_ ¿Cómo? él había muerto, pero aquí estaba frente a mí ¿No era posible? se suponía que debía volver solo unos día, los suficientes para evitar la tragedia_**

―**_ Hola, te esperaba_**―**_ me dijo._**

**_¡Ay Diosa! ¿Qué hice mal? pensé para mí._**

**_….._**

**PREFACIO**

Entré a la sala del hospital. Las enfermeras me miraban con compasión, no siempre ves que la novia se enfrenta a la posible muerte de su prometido. Todos los días, pues así era mi suerte. Ese es mi caso.

Es que simplemente la felicidad no se hizo para mí y el amor de mi vida desde que era niña Edward Anthony Masen.

Parece tan solo ayer cuando él me pidió matrimonio cerca del campus de la Universidad de Chicago. Ese día me había comprado flores, cenamos y tomamos champagne, todavía sentía burbujitas en el estómago y no precisamente por los besos del amor de mi vida, cuando él detuvo su paso deteniéndonos y posó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para acercarme a él, y mirándome fijamente a los ojos pronunció aquellas palabras…

―Bella, yo… te amo, y no veo una vida sin ti, ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

―Sí― respondí sin pensar. Era un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño que había acunado en mi corazón desde que le conocí siendo aún unos críos, en nuestro pueblo natal Forks, Washington.

Pero ahora la historia había cambiado, Edward se batía entre la vida y la muerte producto de un accidente automovilístico, y yo aquí esperando que llegue su familia, mi futura familia, si llega a salir de la operación para detener la hemorragia en su cerebro producto del golpe que recibió.

Esperé por seis horas la larga operación, hasta que vi acercarse al cirujano que estaba a cargo de la intervención de Edward, el Doctor parecía que venía en cámara lenta, llegó hasta mí y me miró a los ojos diciendo:

―Lo siento, señorita Swan― dijo y agregó ―Su prometido no lo logró, no soportó la operación.

Caí en un sopor profundo y simplemente el mundo perdió todo sentido para mí.

Todos los años de aprendizaje que había recibido de todas las mujeres de mi familia por generaciones, llegaron a mí en un conjuro era prohibido, pero tenía que hacer algo para retroceder el tiempo. Dios debía ayudarme, el universo también; no había vida ni mundo sin él. Simplemente para mí la tierra había dejado de girar.

Salí corriendo dejando al doctor con la palabra en la boca.

Fui a casa por los implementos que utilizaría, y ropa más abrigada. Me interné en el bosque. Debía iniciar un ritual.

...

Gracias por leer, estare publicando el siguiente capítulo el fin de semana.


	2. Conociendonos

Quiero agradecer especialmente **Andrea**, quien es la beta tutora y a su equipo Jennifer y Ebrume,por donar su tiempo al arte del beteo. Gracias chicas por todo, aprecio mucho su trabajo.

…

**Título: ****En el Pasado se Encuentra la Clave**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos un poco.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella procede de una familia de poderosos hechiceros, pero no es hasta que pierde el amor de su vida que decide utilizar la energía universal para dar un giro en el tiempo, lo que no sabe es que todo tiene un precio y ambos deberán pagarlo****.**

**…**

**"Es el amor, no la razón, lo que es más fuerte que la muerte."Anónimo.**

**Capítulo 1**

Con lágrimas en los ojos llegué a mi casa, aquella que en los últimos seis meses había compartido con el amor de mi vida. Todavía podía sentir su olor

impregnado por toda la casa y todos los detalles que hacían de esa casa nuestro hogar.

Armándome de valor fui al ático de la casa, rebusqué en el baúl heredado por generaciones en mi familia y saqué de dentro de éste El Libro de las

Sombras. Al tomarlo sentí la energía que del mismo emanaba, era la misma sensación de la primera vez que lo toqué cuando se estaba preparando mi

iniciación.

**_Flash Back_**

_―Bella, hija apúrate― llamaba mi madre ―debemos llegar al claro del bosque lo antes posible ya empezó el equinoccio― dijo._

_―Sí, mami lo sé, ya me lo enseñaste. ¿Mami es necesario? no creo mucho en esto, ya sabes, los dos lados de Dios, y todo eso que he leído. Se me hace raro que la magia exista― me arrepentí de lo que dije al instante, mi madre se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hacia mí con una mirada profunda y llena de sabiduría._

_―Bella, no puedo obligarte a creer si tu corazón no está dispuesto y tu mente está cerrada. Debes decirme si te quieres iniciar o no. Es importante Bella, la tradición se pasa de generación en generación, si no lo deseas, yo misma en espíritu me encargaría de pasárselo a mis nietos y ya verás que puedo hacerlo― me dijo._

_Yo medité sus palabras, suspiré ―No madre, lo haré, abriré mi mente a tus enseñanzas, puede que no les tenga confianza pero lo cierto es que de veras una tradición no duraría tantos milenios de no tener vestigios de verdad― mi madre sonrió y retomó la marcha._

_Llegamos al claro, mi madre sacó El Libro de las Sombras que llevaba guardado en su funda, hizo la invocación de los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza y me entregó el libro._

_No más lo toqué y la energía pasó por mi cuerpo llenándolo de energía. Podía sentir el aire dentro de mí como elemento, el fuego quemándome, el agua refrescándome y la tierra recibiéndome. Luego del ritual nunca más dudé que la magia existiera y que mi madre poseía una sabiduría milenaria de cómo usarla, siempre para bien y no para beneficio propio…_

**_Fin del flash back_**

Regresé de mis cavilaciones para darme cuenta que estaba a punto de romper una de las reglas Wiccanas, porque aunque quisiera convencerme de que

a quién quería beneficiar era a Edward y a su familia, al final la egoísta que no aceptaba su paso al más allá era yo y la que estaba dispuesta a pagar el

precio por ello era yo.

Las reglas son:

1- El poder o la magia no se debe utilizar para lastimar, perjudicar o controlar a otros. Pero si se necesita, la magia debe usarse para proteger su vida o la vida de otros.

2- El poder sólo se debe usar cuando es necesario y para problemas importantes.

3- El poder se puede usar para su propia beneficio, siempre y cuando no dañe o lastime a nadie.

4- Es un acto imprudente el de aceptar dinero por el uso del poder.

Mientras repetía las leyes en mi mente, en especial la primera, más para convencerme y darme valor, tomaba las cosas necesarias para invocar un ritual

de esta naturaleza tan poderoso. Me conforte con los recuerdos de cuando le conocí.

**_Flash Back_**

_Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche e iba con mis padres hacia la futura ciudad donde mi padre entraría a su nuevo puesto como Jefe de Policía de la pequeña Forks Washington._

_Me sentía enojada por tener que dejar a todos mis amigos, cuando tienes diecisiete años los pocos amigos que tienes debes cuidarlos._

_Mi madre es Reene Swan, una Wiccan, bruja le dirían en los tiempos de Salem. En realidad es una persona que ama la naturaleza así que para ella era todo un evento vivir en un lugar rodeado de bosques. En lo personal mi padre y yo no creíamos mucho en esas cosas de la madre tierra o el poder que puede darnos el universo, pero como buena hija que soy debí aprender cuanto conjuro, hierba y pócima existía en el libro de hechizos de mamá, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre supe que el saberlo me ayudaría a algo más que estar en buenos términos con mamá y su ancestros Wiccanos._

_Al llegar a casa subí directamente a la que sería mi recámara. Era pequeña en comparación a mi habitación en la casa de Phoenix, pero podría vivir con ello. El lunes entraría a la escuela y eso me preocupaba en mi antigua escuela era objeto de burlas por lo rara que era, pero si ser una lectora empedernida era ser rara pues yo era la rara número uno._

_El fin de semana paso rápido y bueno, llegó la hora de ir al colegio, mi papá debía llevarme todos los días y mamá recogerme ya que ella trabajaba solo medio tiempo y en casa._

_Mi papá como gran madrugador me dejó a primera hora en el colegio, había muy pocos chicos, pero conforme se fue haciendo más concurrido, provocando que todo fuera un barullo de gente, aunque a decir verdad eran mucho menos personas que mi antiguo colegio._

_Las clases fueron simples, sin mayor problema. Estaba adelantada con respecto a los demás chicos de mi edad ya que venía de una escuela más grande y de clases avanzadas, pero esto no me liberaba de ser torpe, siempre era el hazme reír por mis caídas histriónicas._

_Al salir de la clase de gimnasia, una de las que más odiaba, cansada y cargada de libros, caminé hacia fuera del gimnasio sin ni siquiera mirar por donde iba, por lo que se me enredaron los pies, tropezando someramente, los libros cayeron al piso rápidamente, pero yo nunca toque el suelo, unas manos fuertes me sostuvieron antes de que mi flaco cuerpo adolescente lo tocara, miré a mi salvador y ahí estaba él, el chico más lindo que había visto jamás, sonriéndome a mí, con aquella sonrisa torcida de la cual quede prendada._

― _¿Estás bien?― preguntó acercándome hacia sí, sin soltar mi cintura y mirándome fijamente._

―_Eh..s..si, gracias― contesté, tartamudeando. Genial Bella seguro pensara que eres una tonta, bueno si lo eres pero él no tiene porqué saberlo, pensé para mí tratando de zafarme de su agarre para recoger mis libros. Él pareció percatarse y se agachó a recogerlos para que yo no lo hiciera y los sostuvo._

―_Hola― agregó, ―Soy Edward Masen― se presentó sin alejarse ni una milésima de mí y sin devolverme los libros._

―_Hola soy Bella Swan, gracias por la ayuda― dije nerviosa todavía y por supuesto como un tomate._

―_De nada, siempre a la orden, Bella. No te había visto antes― dijo instándome a caminar por el pasillo._

―_No recién nos mudamos mis padres y yo. ― dije buscando mi boleta para llevarla a la dirección._

―_Ah entonces bienvenidos, ¿Vas a la dirección?― me preguntó._

―_Sí, ya sabes el primer día deben firmarte la boleta todos los profesores, una por día.― respondí._

―_Bueno mi deber es guiarte ya que eres nueva, ¿Me permites tu boleta?― no entendí para qué la pidió en ese momento pero accedí a dársela, no sé quién se negaría a un chico con esa voz aterciopelada y esas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos._

―_Ah que bueno mañana tenemos varias clases juntos, perfecto.― dijo._

_Lo miré sin comprender y le hice ademán de que no entendía, me miró y se río ―Bueno, bueno, es positivo porque así me aseguro que no te pase nada al cargar tus libros.― me dijo sonriendo. Yo me puse más roja todavía pero no de pena, por más lindo que fuera yo podía cuidarme sola, así que decidí decirle lo que pensaba._

―_Masen― le llamé por su apellido para poner distancia entre los dos ―gracias pero tengo toda un vida de cuidarme sola, así que yo puedo― caminé más rápido para llegar a las oficinas administrativas, para luego darme cuenta que ¡uoops! Mi boleta y la mayoría de mis libros los tenía él, quien me miraba de una manera picara cuando me devolvía apenada por ellos._

― ¿_Bella se puede saber por qué te ibas así? créeme, para mí es un honor estar contigo y ayudarte, venga vamos, platícame de ti._

**_Fin del flash Back_**

El recuerdo de ese día era muy especial para mí, marcaba el comienzo de mi vida. Edward era mi complemento, mi otra mitad. Nos hicimos muy amigos

todo lo que quedo del colegio y la universidad a pesar de estudiar carreras distintas, pero así era él, el hombre más protector y amoroso del mundo que

ahora no estaba conmigo, pero yo tenía la oportunidad de crear las condiciones necesarias para evitar su muerte y eso exactamente iba a hacer. Tomé la

ropa más abrigada y conduje hasta el bosque cercano a nuestra casa, salí del auto, agarré la funda con el libro en ella y me adentré en el bosque para

ubicar el lugar adecuado para el ritual.

...

Debo dar un profundo gracias a todos por volver a interesarse en ésta historia, ha sido muy buen acogida, ésta vez.

Cuidense mucho y nos leemos.

Kaltync.


	3. Fallo

**Título: **** En el Pasado se Encuentra la Clave**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos un poco.**

**Summary/Resumen: ****Bella procede de una familia de poderosos hechiceros, pero no es hasta que pierde el amor de su vida que decide utilizar la energía universal para dar un giro en el tiempo, lo que no sabe es que todo tiene un precio y ambos deberán pagarlo****.**

Quiero agradecer especialmente **Andrea**, quien es la beta tutora del cursillo de BetasFanfiction y a su equipo Ana y Claudia (disculpen no manejo sus nicks) por donar su tiempo al arte del beteo y querer aprender. Gracias chicas por todo, aprecio mucho su trabajo.

…

_"**En la vida hay algo peor que el fracaso: el no haber intentado nada.**_

_**Franklin Roosevelt****"**_

_**...**_

**Capítulo Dos Fallo**

Una vez encontré el lugar indicado para el ritual, fui colocando en posición todas las cosas para hacer las invocaciones y conseguir ver esas orbes verdes nuevamente.

Medité largo rato sentada en la húmeda hierba, aspirando el olor peculiar del bosque, a tierra y cedro, después de la meditación y el encuentro con mi yo espiritual, di inicio a las invocaciones.

"_En esta noche señalo tu paso, amado Dios del Sol, hacia las tierras del eterno verano aguardando tu regreso, también, señalo el paso de los que se han ido y los que se irán._

_Oh! bendita y amada Diosa eterna, tú que das nacimiento a los caídos, guía mis pasos en la oscuridad, protégeme y ayúdame a comprender, tus misterios, enséñame que de la oscuridad nace la luz, el ciclo renace eterno y para__siempre."_

Prendí la vela morada, me senté frente a ella. Tomé el papel en donde debía escribir todo aquello que deseara. Aunque en estos momentos no había otro deseo que no fuera tener a Edward de vuelta. Leí en voz alta, mirando fijamente las llamas y continué con la invocación…

"_Savia de la luna menguante, Diosa de la noche estrellada. Creo este fuego dentro de tu caldero, para transformar lo que me está atormentando. _

_Que las energías sean revertidas. ¡De__la oscuridad a la luz!, ¡Del mal al bien! ¡De la muerte a la vida!"_

Sostuve el papel con mi deseo sobre la llama de la vela hasta quemarse. Visualicé cómo todo aquello que me aquejaba se iba quemando junto al papel que sostenía sobre la llama de la vela, empecé a sentirme renovada, y di las gracias a la Diosa por ello.

Proseguí, tomando la vela blanca y ungiéndola con aceite mientras decía:

_"__Yo consagro esta vela, para que de luz a los espíritus que nos visitan esta noche"_

Puse la vela dentro de la calabaza y la encendí con cerillos de madera mientras agregaba…

_"Con esta vela y con su luz, yo les doy la bienvenida a los espíritus esta noche"._

Al terminar la invocación, sentí como el viento soplaba a mí alrededor y me envolvía. Pude sentir el poder girando dentro del círculo de protección que había creado para pedir mi deseo. Estaba concentrada en poder volver el tiempo para evitar que Edward estuviera involucrado en el accidente. Realmente no tenía idea de las consecuencias reales de mis actos, sólo podía pensar en evitar que el amor de mi vida muriera absurdamente. Cuando la esencia de poder subió por mí ser y me envolvió, supe que no había marcha atrás y que mi deseo estaba en marcha. Mis ojos escocían ante la luz que me envolvía, me sentía como dentro de un cohete - aunque nunca había estado en uno - pero definitivamente debía sentirse igual, sentí un torbellino de emociones y sensaciones, tenía vértigo, mareos y lo que es peor, no estaba segura tener suerte. La incertidumbre de si funcionaría hacía de la situación un cóctel embriagante.

De pronto la fuerza disminuyó, la luz que me envolvía decreció. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuve en el altar invocando a las dos partes de Dios y los elementos para que su fuerza me acompañara. De pronto todo fue claro, la luz ya no me envolvía y me encontraba de pie en una calle desconocida.

Todo era extraño, no sabía que hacía en medio de la calle, frente al mercado de víveres La gente pasaba y me miraba extrañada de verme ahí. Todos tenían ropas raras y viejas, de otra época. Un frío recorrió mi espalda, ¿Podrá ser que…? Busqué rápidamente mi móvil dentro del bolso. No tenía señal ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba en Chicago por lo menos cien años, Pero sin saber cuál era el motivo que me había llevado allí. Mi corazón se aceleró de repente cuando mis ojos se encontraron con esos ojos verdes que parecían leer la confusión que había en mi mente. ¿Cómo? Él había muerto pero aquí estaba frente a mí. No era posible. No, este no era mi Edward.

–Hola, te esperaba –me dijo. Miré asombrada esos hermosos ojos verdes perdiéndome totalmente en ellos, sin poder articular palabra.

–Sabes que te amaré por siempre, pero no debiste arriesgarte haciendo esto.

Levantó su mano para acariciarme la mejilla por la que rodaban gruesas lágrimas, este no era mi Edward, pero parecía que el mío hablaba a través de este hermoso pero antiguo Edward.

–Bella debes dejar que pase, debes ser fuerte, siempre estaré contigo. Y otra cosa –dijo abrazándome.

– Esa respuesta que buscas está en el pasado, recuérdalo siempre.

Se separó de mí. Por un momento pareció que ya no era la misma persona que me había hablado.

Pude comprobar que así era cuando de sus labios salieron las siguientes palabras:

–Señorita, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Me sorprendió la pregunta y la poca familiaridad. Negué con un ademán, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y él pareció preocuparse.

–Si puedo hacer algo por usted no dude en buscarme, señorita.

Hizo una reverencia como las que hacen los caballeros en las películas y se alejó caminando.

Lo que ocurrió minutos después fue lo más cruel y horrible que pudo pasar, el desconocido que hace un momento me trasmitió un mensaje de mi Edward fue arrollado por un carruaje.

Su cuerpo yacía maltrecho en la calle, el carruaje desbocado lo golpeó una y otra vez y el hermoso hombre murió en el acto, destrozado por los caballos. La gente gritaba y lloraba al ver la terrible escena.

Corrí hacía el accidente pero jamás llegué. La luz poderosa del hechizo me envolvió nuevamente, haciéndome girar en el torbellino del poder que invoqué y transportándome una vez más a lo desconocido totalmente trastornada.

…

Disculpen la tadanzar pero las chicas y yo estuvimos un tanto complicadas. Se que es corto, pero es muy importante este capítulo en la historia. Gracias a las nuevas lectoras por los comentarios.

Nos leemos

Katlync


	4. En Cero Como Al Inicio

**Título: **** En el Pasado se Encuentra la Clave**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer/ Renuncia: Los personajes le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, yo sólo me divierto con ellos un poco.**

**Summary/Resumen: Bella procede de una familia de poderosos hechiceros, pero no es hasta que pierde el amor de su vida que decide utilizar la energía universal para dar un giro en el tiempo, lo que no sabe es que todo tiene un precio y ambos deberán pagarlo****.**

Quiero agradecer especialmente **Andrea**, quien es la beta tutora y a su equipo Ana y Claudia por donar su tiempo al arte del beteo. Gracias chicas por todo, aprecio mucho su trabajo.

…

_**"En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo."**_

_**Paulo Coelho**_

**Capítulo Tres**

**EN CERO COMO AL INICIO**

La luz seguía envolviéndome, yo lloraba, mi alma lloraba, era como si el destino me dijera una vez más que no debía estar con la otra parte de mi alma. La presión del pasaje en el tiempo era agotadora, pero no tanto como el vacío que poco a poco crecía dentro de mí.

Con un aplomo que no sabía de dónde venía, me dije mentalmente que fuese lo que fuese que había pasado con el hechizo lo averiguaría. Lo primero que tenía que ver es hacia dónde estaba viajando. Al pensar en la respuesta a mi propia pregunta, la luz se fue degradando arrojándome pesadamente dentro del círculo de protección, justo en el mismo lugar en que inicié el ritual. La fuente de poder seguía allí pero los elementos ya no estaban, las fuerzas espirituales se habían ido del lugar del ritual. Sin embargo, podía sentir dentro de mí que mi poder había aumentado. ¿Sería posible que al hacer el hechizo mis poderes naturales se acrecentaran? No tenía una idea real y concreta de qué y por qué paso todo esto.

Una vez tuve la serenidad suficiente para pensar, me fijé en la hora. Sólo habían pasado a escasos minutos desde que el viaje se había iniciado. Había vuelto al mismo punto como si el tiempo acá no hubiese transcurrido. Mentalmente recordé la tierna escena de ese viejo Edward hablándome como si me conociera, recordé cada palabra que me dijo:

–_Hola, te esperaba._

–_Sabes que te amaré por siempre, pero no debiste arriesgarte haciendo esto__._

–_Bella debes dejar que pase, debes ser fuerte, siempre estaré contigo y otra cosa… Esa respuesta que buscas esta en el pasado recuérdalo siempre…_

Luego, reproduje mentalmente con horror como a ese joven lo atropellaban. Lloré y lloré... Seguí llorando hasta que perdí la noción del tiempo. Inhalando fuertemente para llevar aire a mis pulmones, intenté encontrar fuerzas dentro de mi pesar para volver a intentar mi cometido.

Hice el hechizo recitando cada parte de él con mayor convicción y fuerza. Necesitaba respuestas y las obtendría como fuera. Seguí con cada una las invocaciones encendiendo las velas nuevamente en el orden indicado

… _con esta vela y con su luz, yo les doy la bienvenida espíritus en esta noche,..._

Finalicé diciendo, y esta vez la vorágine de poder fue tal que me dejó fija en el suelo sin poder moverme, mientras que una niebla densa me envolvía. Estaba pasando lo opuesto a lo que había pedido en mi deseo, sin embargo, tenía plena confianza en la magia y en ese nuevo poder que estaba sintiendo en mi corazón, en mi alma. Alguien secretamente estaba respondiendo mis más íntimos deseos.

La niebla se disipó lentamente en mi derredor. Al recobrar la visibilidad, frente a mí a se encontraba Edward, me miraba con pesar, con sus ojos verdes sin brillo, vestía las mismas ropas que el día de su accidente.

–Hola Bells_–_ me dijo _– _por lo que veo eres tan testaruda que no lo dejaras pasar ¿Eh?

–Sabes que no Edward, te quiero de vuelta cueste lo que cueste. Te amo, no sé vivir sin ti.

–Bella, este no es mi tiempo, no es mi hora, estás arriesgando todo y yo no quiero eso, no Bella. Mereces una vida, si yo no puedo estar contigo quiero que seas feliz.

–No, no. – dije con lágrimas corriendo sobre mis mejillas, - no, no me pidas que tenga una vida sin ti, tu eres mi vida si no estás, es como si el aire me faltara, no hare lo que sea Edward. – Respondí – lo que sea ¿De qué sirve mi poder y mi unión con Gea, sino puedo salvarte, dime contesta.

Hubo silencio, podía escuchar la vida nocturna del bosque, los grillos, y otros insectos, todos pululando, sintiendo los altos niveles de energía en mi circulo de protección.

Edward mantenía su mirada fija en la mía, y entonces habló:

–Bells, mi pequeña Bells. ¿Crees que para mí fue fácil irme y dejarte? Eras lo único que me mantenía luchando, hasta que mi cuerpo no le respondió a la voluntad de mi espíritu. – hizo una pausa y continuó –Necesito que escuches, lo que pasó cien años atrás y por qué fui a darte el mensaje, aunque no lo creas este no es tu primer viaje, es el tercero, los otros dos no los recuerdas porque llegas al mismo punto y vuelves a empezar. No podía seguir viendo como sufrías al verme morir una y otra vez amor, no podía. Te contaré lo que sucedió.

–Cuando llegaste la primera vez, ese Edward que vendría siendo mi bisabuelo, era mi misma alma. No completé el ciclo de vida porque estaba escrito que moriría joven. Llegaste dos años antes de mi muerte, al mismo punto, te auxilié, no tenías a nadie. Nos fuimos conociendo y nos enamoramos, pero llegado el momento fallecí camino de iniciar mi entrenamiento en el ejército. Viajamos juntos de Chicago a Florida para que te quedaras con mi familia mientras yo hacía los dos años de servicios obligatorio, pero eso no se concretó yo fallecí cuando el caballo que llevaba nuestro carruaje se desbocó, tú sobreviste.

En tu segundo viaje fallaste por un año y yo no estaba en Chicago. No me encontraste, pero si a mi madre y mi padre. Cuando preguntaste por mí y te dijeron que me había ido a estudiar música a New York. Me seguiste, pero cuando llegaste te enteraste que me intoxiqué y fallecí, la tercera vez ya la conoces y por eso la recuerdas**.**

–El dolor te ha hecho más fuerte, pero Bella, la única forma de que logres lo que deseas es que busques ayuda en tu pasado. Busca en el pasado quién tiene el poder de ayudarte, ahí está la clave de todo. Pero debes encontrarla amor, sino inevitablemente me verás morir una y otra vez, estás encontrando el poder sólo porque fallecí. Lo poderosa que eres hoy día es por esa razón, por el incontrolable dolor que te consume. Es un círculo vicioso, de no poder romperlo debes dejarlo amor, te consumirá. Te amo demasiado para saber que te perderás tratando de cambiar mi muerte. Prométeme que pararás Bella, y que sólo lo retomarás si encuentras esa llave y puedes cambiarlo. De no ser así, debes volver a tu vida y vivirla feliz sin mí, yo te esperaré… Quizás en otra vida tengamos otra oportunidad…

El viento sopló más fuerte y una extraña sensación me invadió, un sentimiento de pesar y dolor.

–Mi amor me tengo que ir ahora –dijo Edward sacándome con su melodiosa voz de terciopelo de la desazón que me ahogaba.

–No continúes a menos que hayas descubierto como romper el círculo, lo único que puede ayudarte es encontrar la clave en el pasado.

Al terminar de explicar esto, la niebla se condensó y Edward desapareció, tal como llegó de la nada.

Lo sorprendente del caso es que había vuelto a la misma hora que inicié el ritual, ni un segundo menos, ni un segundo más. Estaba otra vez en el comienzo, más poderosa pero también más confundida y desde cero.

...

Gracias por los nuevos alertas para esta vieja historia, nos leemos pronto.

Me dejan saber sus comentarios e interrogantes.

slds

K


	5. Comprendiendo

**No dejaré de luchar por ese amor, lucharé hasta el final, no importa que todas las batallas las pierdas y vaya sperdiendo partes de mi corazón, no importa que mis sentimientos se marchiten, lucharé por ese amor hasta el final. Anónimo.**

**. . .**

**Gracias a Larosaderosas, Elena y Andrea de BetasFanfiction por la edición de esta historia.**

**. . .**

**Comprendiendo**

Después de acoplarme al poder que corría por mis venas hice que mi mente recordara todo lo que había pasado con Edward, sobre todo las palabras finales de nuestra conversación.

_**FLASH BACK**_

— _**El dolor te ha hecho más fuerte pero Bella, la única forma de que logres lo que deseas es que busques ayuda en tu pasado, busca en el pasado quien tiene el poder de ayudarte, ahí está la clave de todo, pero debes encontrarla amor, sino inevitablemente me verás morir una y otra vez, porque estás encontrando el poder solo porque fallecí**_._** Lo poderosa que eres hoy día es por esa razón, por el incontrolable dolor que te consume, es un círculo vicioso, de no poder romperlo debes dejarlo amor, te consumirá. Te amo demasiado para saber que te perderás tratando de cambiar mi muerte, prométeme que pararás Bella, y que solo lo retomarás si encuentras esa llave y puedes cambiarlo, de no ser así, debes volver a tu vida y vivirla feliz sin mí, yo te esperaré…. Quizás en otra vida tengamos otra oportunidad…**_

_**Mi amor me tengo que ir ahora— dijo Edward—. No continúes a menos que hayas descubierto como romper el círculo, lo único que puede ayudarte es encontrar la clave en el pasado.**_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Y entonces lo supe, si la clave estaba en el pasado solo mis ancestros de poderosas brujas Swan podrían ayudarme a encontrar la fórmula para poder tener a Edward y vivir una historia juntos.

Busqué aplomo para iniciar un nuevo hechizo, este tenía que inventarlo ya que en mi libro de las sombras no había ninguno que indicara como hablar con espíritus de personas muertas, a menos claro que ellos quisieran hablar contigo, sonreí recordando que eso exactamente había hecho Edward conmigo hace pocos minutos, y por él puse todo mi empeño creativo en marcha.

_**Poderes de la noche los invoco, hacedme participe de mi estirpe,**_

_**Con las mujeres Swan deseo hablar para exponer un tema**_

_**Importante para mi raza y mi sangre, poderes de la luz ayúdenme a invocar**_

_**A las mujeres de la familia Swan, para hablar con ellas,**_

_**Dejad que se materialicen en este lado mortal del Universo, **_

_**Así lo decreto y así lo invoco**._

Pronto pude observar extensos halos de luz que venían del cielo hasta materializar a cinco o seis mujeres de la familia entre las cuales vi a mi madre, a mi abuela, a mi tatarabuela… pero con excepción de mi abuela no conocí a ninguna en vida, por lo que verlas era inmensamente satisfactorio para mí. En lo que analizaba mi sentir, escuché a mi madre llamarme haciéndome participe de su presencia.

—Bella, hija ¿qué has hecho? Si estamos todas aquí es que tienes un problema y por lo que siento de tu esencia es el dolor y el amor, esos poderosos sentimientos son lo que te impulsan, pero hija el amor es mejor consejero que el dolor, cuéntanos— me dijo, por lo que inicié mi exposición.

—Madre… Edward ha muerto y como debes imaginar he usado un hechizo prohibido para traerle de vuelta, lo que provocó un bucle infinito, parece que siempre lo veré morir no importa lo que haga, porque la única razón de ser más fuerte y poder ir al pasado es porque él ha muerto— terminé diciendo con voz entrecortada.

—¡Oh Bella!— exclamó mi abuela, alcé la vista en derredor y pude ver miradas condescendientes y acusadoras sobre mis actos.

— ¿¡Qué les pasa viejas chochas!— exclamó una señora que por su vestir supuse que debió haber vivido por lo menos cuatrocientos año atrás—la señora Swan, continuó diciendo… — deberían alegrarse de que nuestra descendiente sea tan fuerte, que su amor sea tan poderoso para atreverse a hacer lo que su corazón dicta, si tan solo yo me hubiese atrevido a hacer algo parecido en mi tiempo hubiese sido feliz, la felicidad se truncó cuando mi Anthony murió y sé exactamente por lo que está pasando esta niña ¿o ustedes no?

Hubo un silencio mientras las miradas se cruzaban entre ellas... Era como si estuvieran deliberando que camino era mejor para mi petición, por lo que me dediqué a solo observar el bello momento que estaba viviendo, un momento que difícilmente una persona común podría experimentar y que gracias a mis habilidades y conocimientos tenía la dicha de vivirlo.

...

Hola estaré publicando cada semana hasta que finalice la historia y podamos subir la secuela completa de esta historia.

Gracias por la espera.

Katlync


End file.
